


Недоучка и неслух

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Magic, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>начинается с неблаговидного поведения юной магички Лины, далее же в центре событий окажется мя... </p><p>Герои: Яна, Эльза, Анна/Кристофф, Лина, Маргит, Рина, Тони, Соня, Ирма/Стась, мя (намечается мя/ми), Даркнес/Надя, прочие из Королевы в упоминаниях и пара почти новых ОМП</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недоучка и неслух

**Author's Note:**

> здесь прописалось жидкое ми, которое придумалось давно и было описано Нару-тян в фике "Мя и ми" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1062927  
> Предупреждение: канонические персонажи ООС, списывать на альтернативность мира

1.  
Девчонка оглянулась. Вокруг никого. Поправив рюкзак за спиной, Лина вышла с территории школы. Ей надоели запреты и правила, она хотела жить по-своему. А то, что она подвела человека, устроившего её в школу магии, девчонке и в голову не пришло. И то, что все претензии со стороны дирекции посыплются в адрес её величества, Лину тоже почему-то не волновало. Юная магичка, в силу своего возраста и отсутствия жизненного опыта, не до конца разобралась в своих желаниях и возможностях. И решила встать на путь Тьмы.  
Вернее, не то что вот прямо сознательно решила, но этот путь сам уже выбрал её.  
Место, где можно отсидеться, Лина себе уже присмотрела. Это был заброшенный домик в каком-то посёлке вблизи Китежа.  
Но туда ещё надо было добраться.

…И вот в горах, на краю Янкиного королевства, разразилось настоящее противостояние. Лина случайно оказалась в ловушке на пару со снежным барсом. Он смотрел на неё, уже пожирая одним только взглядом. На время ей удалось задержать его, повалив магией гору огромных булыжников.  
Янка от нечего делать пялилась в зеркало и узрела сию сценку. Недолго думая, она вытянула девчонку в замок.  
– Спасибо, конечно, что спасли… Нет, извините, правда спасибо…  
– Может, скажешь, что ты делаешь в горах посреди учебного года? – Янка напустила на себя строгость.  
– Погулять отошла, ваше величество. А магичила… потому что жизни угрожало…  
– С рюкзаком погулять вышла? – Янка пристально уставилась на Лину. Потом грохнула кулаком по столу: – Говори, что произошло! Зачем сбежала? Я тебя насквозь вижу!  
– Задолбалась! – разоралась в ответ и Лина. – Туда не сядь, сюда не плюнь! Родители мне всё-всё разрешали, а как они умерли – так всем я только должна, должна и должна! И все напоминают, что живу у них из милости!  
– Успокойся! – королева сама уже справилась с гневом. Потом долго глазела на Лину. Видела, что девчонка прятала в рюкзаке что-то опасное, но молчала. И сделала один фокус, так что Лина сама не заметила – вещички в рюкзачке у неё уже нет. – Чего ты хочешь?  
– Совсем глобально? Чтоб чуть-чуть больше внимания уделили лично мне и моему внутреннему миру. Тогда, может, и запреты более логичными покажутся!  
– Решила перейти на другую сторону? – от этого вопроса Лина немного опешила. – Ты уже перешла один раз, и что тебе это дало?  
– Ничего я не решала! Тогда за меня решили, как и всю жизнь, а сейчас я просто сама по себе! И вообще я просто недолюбленная! Никто милый вовремя не поймал, а антагонисты достучались!  
– Да успокойся ты! Это тебе зачем? – в руке королевы оказался похожий на большую жемчужину шар. Он как-то странно светился. Именно эту вещицу её величество реквизировала из рюкзачка Лины.  
– Отдайте! – девчонка кинулась к Янке.  
– Ты же даже не знаешь, что это!  
– Зато внимание привлекла! Наконец-то! – Лина неумело выматерилась и, сев на пол, разрыдалась.  
– Иди в свою комнату, а я решу, что с тобой делать! – на данный момент строгость была необходима. Перед девчонкой Яна извинится позже.  
Лина мрачно кивнула и поплелась к себе. Сейчас ей, похоже, в первый раз пришло в голову, что дело не в мире, а в ней самой, раз нигде её ничего не устраивает.

2.  
Янка сидела спиной к посетителям, если таковые будут, и что-то упорно рассматривала. За этим занятием её застала принцесса.  
– Что там, Яночка?  
Янка вместе с креслом повернулась к сестрёнке. В руках королевы был тот самый артефакт.  
– Как думаешь, зачем Лине эта штука? Это ловец душ. К счастью, девчонка не успела им воспользоваться или просто не знала как.  
– Будем надеяться, ни за чем. Взяла, потому что блестит и ценное…  
– Да ты присядь, что ты как не родная? – Янка кинулась к сестрёнке. – Что вот с самой девчонкой делать?  
– Домой отправить, – Эльза обняла Янку. – Мы же когда решили оставить её здесь – узнали только то, что её родители недавно умерли. А ведь она жила у кого-то… у родственников. Разузнать бы, как они по правде к ней относились.  
– Я не всё смогла разглядеть, сестрёнка, – Янка обняла принцессу в ответ. Обе устроились на диванчике. – Но, вроде, она жила у тётки и её любили. А дальше всё покрыто мраком до того момента, когда она нам на голову свалилась, – слабо улыбнулась её величество.  
– У тебя зеркало на другие миры работает? Взглянуть бы на её тётку…  
– Давай попробуем, но только я не уверена, – авторша поднялась и подошла к зеркалу, пытаясь настроиться на тот мир, что для Лины был родным, а для неё, Янки, – временным и неласковым пристанищем…  
Но все манипуляции были бесплодны: зеркало «показывало» лишь темноту.  
– Плохо, – вздохнула Эльза. – Тогда только в её сознании смотреть…  
– Позовём? Может, расскажет, если захочет…  
– Давай попробуем!  
Королева позвонила прислуге и приказала привести Лину.  
Та пришла с кругами под глазами и следами слёз на лице.  
– Ну что опять? – уже мягче спросила королева. И одновременно «смотрела» в мозгах Лины, то бишь, в её памяти.  
– Попыталась задуматься над своим поведением, – девчонка шмыгнула носом. – Думала, в сказку попала. Но нет, все сказки кончились, когда погибли родители. Так уже никогда не будет…  
Янка с сестрой переглянулись. Знали ведь эту боль.  
– А потом ты у кого жила? – мягко спросила Эльза.  
– У тётки с дядькой. Они… скучные. Они меня заставляли много делать по дому и нянчиться с мелкими кузенами, – в мыслях, правда, мелькнуло – ну, не заставляли, но очень настойчиво просили и намекали, что малина и безделье в прошлом…  
– Тебе ещё повезло, – тихо как-то проговорила Янка. – Меня приёмная семья вообще игнорировала и меня там никогда не любили. Что дальше, Ангелина?  
– Я Галина, – залилась та краской. – Просто не хотелось обычной Галкой быть…  
– Ладно, это твоё право, – Эльза чуть слышно хмыкнула. – Её величество преуменьшает – над ней форменно издевались, унижали… – и сама едва не заплакала. – А твои дядя и тётя… как думаешь, они волнуются, не зная, куда ты подевалась?  
– Не знаю… – девчонка совсем смутилась. Кажется, она об этом вообще ни разу не подумала.  
– Прости, – тихо проговорила Янка и погладила сестрёнку по руке. – С именем пролетела. Ты вернуться сама хочешь?  
– Наверно, да. Вас я подвела… надеюсь, не сильно, а вы великодушие проявляете… Пора и мне платить добром за добро.  
Янка внимательно поглядела на девчонку.  
– Подумай ещё раз – там магия не работает, – предупредила она. – А вдруг тебя уже сочли мёртвой? Я, к сожалению, не смогла посмотреть в твой родной мир.  
– Тем больше они обрадуются. А магия… да лучше пусть не работает. Я не справляюсь…  
– Хотя подожди! Соня мне говорила, что у них начали происходить чудеса. Надеюсь, и твои способности пригодятся.  
– Обещала бы, что постараюсь, но уже два раза… даже три, родственников же первых огорчила…  
– Ну ладно. А ловец душ тебе зачем? Зачем ты его из магической школы стащила? – вспомнила зачем-то королева.  
– Да не знала я, что это! Стоит, сверкает… Простите.  
– Ладно, артефакт я передам, куда надо, а с тобой… Сестрёнка, что скажешь? – Янка взглянула на Эльзу.  
– Я бы на её месте к родным отправилась. Там всегда приласкают…  
– Ладно. Я по ауре открою портал. А с Алисой потом поговорю. Это же твой декан? – обратилась Янка к Лине.  
– Да. И она прикольная, кстати, не очень строгая…  
– Посожалеет, конечно, но что уж делать? Готова?  
– Да…  
Янка решила сделать портал тут же, в кабинете. И долго плела заклинание.  
Вскоре все смогли через щёлочку заглянуть в чужой мир. Там грустила пара средних лет и их поздние детишки.  
– Грустно без Лины, – говорила женщина. – Может, я слишком на неё давила, ещё и Галкой звала…  
– Балованная она, городская, – заметил её муж.  
Янка выразительно глянула на девчонку.  
– Я точно для них не только рабочая сила? – в последний раз засомневалась та. Но тут мелкие заплакали…  
– А ты сама у них спроси, – улыбнулась юной магичке королева.  
Лина просунулась в проход между мирами. Кузен и кузина сразу подскочили к ней.  
– Дядя! Тётя! Вы, правда, скучали и беспокоились?  
Янку же и её сестру эти люди мельком увидели как прозрачные тени из-за завесы.  
– Галя! То есть Лина! Иди скорее домой, обед остывает! – это дядюшка.  
– Конечно, переживали! – это тётушка.  
А сёстры с той стороны закрыли портал и вернулись к своим делам.  
– Я рада, что всё так кончилось, Яночка!  
– И без лишних жертв, золотце! – старшая сестра приобняла принцессу. – Артефакт передам в Управление или верну в магическую школу.  
– Лучше в Управление. А ну как в школе опять будет валяться где ни попадя?  
– Рина разберётся, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Отлично, солнышко!  
– Мы отлично справились!  
– Всегда бы так!  
– И у меня к тебе предложение. Хотя ты меня не пустишь, наверно…  
– А куда?  
– Поучаствовать в турнире! – Янка так посмотрела на сестрёнку умоляюще. – Мы и Анну с мужем позовём. Думаю, младшенькая не упустит этого шанса.  
– Они-то рады будут и счастливы. А вот для тебя… точно не опасно?  
– Надо просто проверить. И… я поддамся нашей младшенькой, пусть Анна выйдет победителем!  
– Ну… ладно, Яночка!

3.  
Собрали потихоньку всех. Списки участников составила Рина. Наряды, вернее, доспехи наколдовала сама Янка. И первое время она помогала Анне приодеться.  
– Классно выглядишь, сестрёнка!  
– А ты ещё круче! Прямо воительница древности!  
– Пожелаем друг другу удачи! – Янка приобняла сестрёнку и натянула шлем.

Вот так, при добрых предзнаменованиях, всё и начиналось. По списку Янка выступала первая. И понеслась навстречу противнику с поднятым забралом. Противник достался честный и благородный. Но Янка его не знала лично.  
– Извини, приятель, – и скинула его с седла. Тоже не грязно, всё по правилам.  
Однако второй соперник заставил поволноваться уже тех, кто «болел» за нашу героиню: методы достижения победы были у него не слишком чистые, и он скинул с седла саму Янку.  
Правда, ему сразу засчитали нарушение…  
Хоть королева и держалась еле на ногах, но снова забралась на лошадь.  
«Я не привыкла сдаваться», – передала она и матери, и сестре, и подруге.  
Все её поддерживали, посылали лучи добра.  
«Сейчас Анна, я тоже за неё переживаю».  
«И мы! А особенно мама!»  
«Это ж моя самая маленькая девочка!..»  
«Я желаю ей успеха».  
«Мы все желаем».  
Янка отдыхала в стороне и снова ждала своей очереди. И искренне переживала за сестрёнку. Но та не подвела и вышла в финал. Получалось, Янке придётся против неё сражаться.  
«Я ей поддамся – Анна должна победить!»  
«Яночка, как я тобой горжусь!» – это мама.  
«Только чтоб она не заметила, она гордая! – это Эльза. – А я обеих вас так люблю…»  
«Надеюсь, не заметит. Мы тоже тебя любим!».  
«Дерзай, дорогая!»  
«Я в неё верю. Парней раскидали, теперь моя очередь падать».  
«Падай осторожнее, золотко!»  
Тут встретились обе королевы, глаза в глаза. Янка ослабила хватку, как будто случайно, не удержалась и слетела от мощного удара на песок, которым был покрыто место сражения.  
– Ой, ты там живая? – Анна соскочила с лошади и склонилась над сестрой. – Я не слишком разошлась?  
– Да всё нормально, не переживай, – королева поднялась на ноги с помощью Анны. И поморщилась: снова удар пришёлся на спину. – Ты молодец!  
– Против тебя – это уже не так радостно, – Анна приобняла её.  
– Не переживай, я в порядке, – Янка приобняла сестрёнку в ответ. – Для меня главное не моя победа, а участие. Я за тебя больше переживала, – и стянула шлем с головы и подшлемник.  
– Да я тоже в полном порядке.  
– Анна, малышка, я так тобой горжусь! – к ним бежала Маргит.  
«И тобой тоже, мой первенец!»  
«Спасибо, мам».  
«Я в порядке, сестрёнка», – это уже подошедшей Эльзе.  
«Я рада!»  
– Я очень рада вашим успехам, сестрички!  
– Сейчас мы переоденемся и приведём себя в порядок, – проговорила Янка, – мне как-то перед друзьями извиниться надо, я их тоже скинула не очень прилично, – зарделась королева.  
– Да поймут, – засмеялась Маргит, – и не потому, что монарху и даме уступать надобно!  
– Зато я хоть знаю теперь, на что гожусь…  
– Дай Бог, чтобы иначе как для развлечения тебе это не пригодилось!  
– Я тоже на это надеюсь, – тут уж Янка была серьёзна. – Потому что у меня теперь есть кому за меня беспокоиться.  
– Вот именно!  
«Спасибо, родная».  
«Не рискуй без нужды, солнышко».  
«Обещаю, сестрёнка».  
Янка с Анной ушли приводить себя в порядок, а Маргит двинула на кухню, заказывать обед. Он же должен был быть шикарным! А у маман на это особое чутьё – это же мама. Вот и ожидался изумительный праздник.  
С недавних пор Янка «слышала» и подругу.  
«Ты там извинись перед ребятами, Риш, надеюсь, они не сердятся».  
«Да нет, конечно, всё было честно. И они, так-то, знали, на что идут, наслышаны о твоих подвигах».  
«Подвиги? Слишком громко, дорогая подружка», – улыбка расползлась по хитрой физиономии королевы.  
«Ну, можно это слово употреблять и саркастически,… но они не стали».  
«Я всегда о себе с сарказмом, Риш, иначе не получается, такие привычки».  
«Это хороший навык, полезный».  
«Именно. Но сама знаешь, сколько этого сарказму в моей прошлой жизни было. И не только сарказму».  
«Так потому ты защиту и выработала. А теперь она тебе ещё и зазнаться не даст. Вот и молодец. Что дальше придумаем?»  
«Просто мне хочется узнать, на что я ещё годна, кроме дуэлей и турниров. Пострелять не против? Арбалет?»  
«Можно».  
То же предложение Янка послала сестрёнке и маман, хотя и ожидала от них беспокойства за себя. Маргит, впрочем, загорелась, Эльза же собиралась только наблюдать и переживать.  
«Не беспокойся, родная, я надеюсь, всё будет отлично, как и сегодня. Хотя я нарочно дала себя обыграть».  
«Ты умеешь чувствовать, когда и что уместно, ты ангел, продолжай в том же духе! Я не могу не волноваться, но так-то знаю, что дурные случайности тебя больше не коснутся!»  
«Я тебя обожаю! И постараюсь быть осторожнее, ради тебя!»  
«Спасибо, дорогая моя, я тебя – больше!»  
«Только соревнования уже завтра наверно устроить», – Янка просто обняла её.  
«Конечно, сегодня стоит отдохнуть», – Эльза ответила тем же.  
«Пойдём, кажется, обед уже готов, – и подмигнула. – И остальных найдём».  
Вскоре все собрались за роскошным столом.  
– Ну, мам, ты удивила, – оглядев яства, проговорила Янка. – Решила впечатлить всех русской кухней?  
– Именно так. В норвежской слишком много рыбы, не всем понравится.  
– Ну, рыбку я тоже уважаю. А так – спасибо! Тем более, я столько лет прожила в России.  
«По твоей милости, маман», – и подмигнула.  
– И мы к такой кухне привычные, – улыбнулась Рина.  
– И, надеюсь, девчонкам понравится, – Янка подмигнула сестрёнкам.  
Те уже воздавали вкусностям должное. Анна даже благодарила с набитым ртом. Эльзе из-за мысленной связи было проще вести себя прилично…  
После обеда Янка сунулась в кабинет:  
– Рабочий день у нас, королей, ненормированный, – смущённо улыбнулась её величество. 

Через некоторое время Янка услышала мяуканье, доносившееся непонятно откуда. На шкафах никого не было, звук доносился из открытого окна. Выглянув наружу, колдунья узрела на дереве котёнка. Девушка выпрыгнула на улицу (благо окна на первом этаже и близко к земле) и полезла на дерево по веткам. Не очень ловко лезла,… но добралась.  
И тут оказалось, что хвост у котёнка влажный и полупрозрачный. Да и весь котёнок такой же.  
«Прости, дорогая, но я должна была».  
– Вот… чёрт… – Янка сорвалась было, но уцепилась за ветку… или просто кто-то помог…  
А «котёнок» слез сам и умчался в неизвестном направлении.  
«Солнышко, с тобой там всё хорошо? Это что, мя было? Не думала, что оно такое противное…»  
«Вроде, всё хорошо, прости, что напугала, золотко. Кажись, это существо надумало по мирам прошвырнуться да сыграло со мной не очень хорошую шутку», – помрачнела королева, уже спустившаяся с дерева.  
«Ещё раз так сделает – заморожу!»  
«Спасибо тебе, а то я тут чуть не сорвалась», – Янка подошла к сестрёнке.  
– Не могу к нему привыкнуть, если честно.  
– А я тем более, – Эльза обняла её. – Все говорят – оно хорошее и даже героическое…  
– Героическое… – Янка обняла сестрёнку не менее тепло и искренне. – Что-то здесь его геройство в минусовую сторону проявилось. Я не позволю ему подшучивать ни над кем, а за тебя – вообще уничтожу!  
– Мне тоже хотелось, но с другой стороны дитё ведь малое, и тебе столько народу не простит, и в его мире, и та же Ирма…  
– Это верно, и потом не я же его придумала, и не мне убивать, – вздохнула Янка. – Пусть подальше от меня держится теперь или совсем не шутит.  
– Пусть ему Ирма выволочку сделает. Ты же разбиться могла!  
– Что-то удержало…  
– Может, это я была, только сама понять не успела. А может, само мя попыталось исправиться.  
– Спасибо тебе за всё! А так – я ж бессмертная, Эльзочка, – Янка крепче приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Но не неуязвимая же!  
– Это верно. Прости, я опять причинила тебе беспокойство…– и заметно расстроилась.  
– Ты не виновата, родная.  
– Может быть, пойдём к нашим, а то нас уже потеряли?  
– Пойдём, конечно.

Компания общалась потихоньку, ждали только наших героинь. И всё уже было готово к стрельбам.  
– Хоть бы завтра ничего не помешало, – Янка оглядела близких. Анна сидела рядом со своим муженьком. Королева малость сконфузилась: ведь и его она «случайно» скинула с лошади.  
Хотя как случайно, вполне по правилам…  
– Прости, ежели чего, – не преминула она извиниться всё же.  
– Да всё классно, её величество крута, я сопротивлялся в полную силу!  
– Да ладно, какая во мне круть? Я обычная ведьма, – проговорила Янка.  
– То-то и есть, что ещё и драться умеешь! Прямо как Анна!  
– Хочешь, научу некоторым приёмам? – прищурилась вдруг Янка.  
– А давай! Это какая-то неизвестная мне школа боевых искусств!  
– Научили меня в своё время, ещё в старом мире. Так, предлагаю на завтра арбалет, хоть сама не очень умею с ним обращаться… – смутилась Янка. – Вернее, вообще не умею, – уточнила королева.  
– Осторожнее! – встревожилась Эльза.  
– Я постараюсь, обещаю, – Янка тихонько пожала руку сестрёнке.  
– Хорошо! – та ответила тем же. – Пусть будет весело!  
Наговорившись, компания разошлась по комнатам. Янка уединилась в кабинете и изучала устройство арбалета. И не услышала шагов за спиной. Так что чуть позже аж вздрогнула.  
– Я не напугала? Прости, – сестрёнка присела рядом.  
– Да всё в порядке, я просто увлеклась. Не спится? – старшая сестра отложила чертежи.  
– Нет… Не могу за тебя не переживать, родная…  
– Всё будет хорошо, сестрёнка, – Янка взяла руки сестры в свои. – Я постараюсь, чтоб ничего не случилось…  
«Не хочется причинять тебе душевную боль. Надеюсь, ничего не произойдёт завтра… нехорошего».  
«Я тоже очень надеюсь, не хочу, чтобы ты хоть чуть огорчалась…»  
«Я люблю вас всех».  
Они поговорили немного и разошлись по своим комнатам, тепло обнявшись. 

Назавтра всё было готово.  
– Я… буду последней выступать, – попросила Янка. Никто не спорил. У друзей результаты были хорошие, но королева что-то сильно засомневалась в своих силах. Однако на неё были устремлены множество взглядов.  
Она взяла оружие и вышла к мишени. Прицелившись, выстрелила. Потом подошла посмотреть, отдав не разряженное полностью оружие кому-то, вроде бы ребёнку, отиравшемуся рядом.  
– Ну что ж, я на победу и не надеялась, – вздохнула её величество – и тут же схватилась за ногу, которую что-то обожгло, словно очень огромная оса укусила. Но то был арбалетный болт.  
Непонятная масявка, так «замечательно» стрельнувшая, села на пол и разревелась.  
– Всё нормально, – сказала Яна подбежавшим. – Я восстанавливаюсь быстро.  
Эльза обняла сестричку за плечи.  
«Ну вот…»  
Анна прицепилась к ребёнку:  
– Кто тебе вообще разрешил, ты откуда взялся, бестолочь, пороть тебя некому?!  
– Анна, прошу, тут только моя вина, это я оставила кому попало неразряженное оружие, – проговорила Янка. Она еле держалась, чтоб не отключиться.  
«Это моя вина, сестрёнка».  
Эльза принялась помогать ей магией.  
Масявка стала странно полупрозрачной и убежала.  
«Это опять оно. Я поговорю с кем надо».  
– Только не спи, прошу! – уговаривала Эльза.  
Яна как-то дотянула до комнаты. С помощью близких, конечно.  
Но врача ей всё равно пришлось вызвать. Королева ненадолго отключилась, как только коснулась головой подушки. Эльза сидела у её постели и проклинала всё и всех. Янка постепенно пришла в себя и вздохнула. Она словно и не помнила, что случилось.  
– Что… произошло?  
– Это мерзкое мя прострелило тебе ногу.  
– Да не прострелило, зацепило вкось, не ругай никого, тут только моя вина – я оставила оружие заряженным… надо было Кристоффу отдать, – Янка взяла руку сестры в свою, – да и ребёнок это всего лишь… Ему сделают внушение те, кто за него отвечает.  
– Да уж, я понимаю… Но больше вообще ни на шаг от тебя не отойду!  
– Не отходи, – улыбнулась Янка.  
Так не слишком весело закончились развлечения.  
– Но у меня в планах научить Кристоффа некоторым приёмчикам, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Это когда поправишься, дорогая…  
«Я ни на что не гожусь, сестрёнка… снова причинила тебе страдания».  
«Отдыхай и сама, главное, не переживай так ужасно!»  
«Я за тебя переживаю, родная».  
«Но мне от этого только больнее…»  
«Я только во всём виновата, сестричка».  
«Да просто не везёт…»  
«Я тогда не знаю, что и думать…»  
– Вот такой я косяк… безответственный…  
– Это они все плохие, ты моя бедненькая и любимая…  
– Я в самом деле виновата в этот раз, – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Да я умом-то понимаю… но не могу говорить иначе…  
– Я люблю тебя! – королева села на кровати и от души обняла сестрёнку.  
– Я тебя больше! – и ответила тем же.

4.  
На другой день раненая вроде бы восстановилась. Нога не болела больше, но настроение было почти на нуле. Какие уж тут развлечения, только родные люди рядом и спасали.  
– Простите, что так вот… испортила я всё в очередной раз, – промямлила королева и махнула рукой. – А друзьям в том академгородке я втык сделаю! Пусть следят за своим… существом… или пусть исправляется… Вояка… – и тихонько добавила: – Маленький мальчик нашел пулемет, больше в деревне никто не живет.  
Но маман чуть не поперхнулась.  
– Ляпай осторожнее… а мя – да ему просто скучно, наверно. Пусть займут его чем-нибудь.  
– Прости, мам… я просто от безысходности… в любом случае я всё испортила, весь отдых…  
– Ну, будешь другой раз осторожнее, а убиваться так не стоит.  
– Да… Пойду в спортзал, грушу попинаю… и выполню своё обещание…  
В комнате, кроме маман и Янки, никого не было.  
– Ну, с Богом! – Маргит потрепала дочку по плечу.  
Остальные нашли королеву в спортзале. Она с остервенением била грушу с изображением Хансика. Хансик был ржачный, так что нужный эффект обеспечивал на раз.  
За спиной Янка услышала сдержанный смех и обернулась.  
– Так вот ты как тренируешься.  
– Может, она и не только так…  
– Вы правы, – Янка засандалила мощный удар прямо по нарисованному носу.  
Кристофф засмеялся уже громко.  
– Можно присоединиться? Мы тут с Анной зашли…  
– Давайте, – Янка уже не была такой мрачной, как с утра. – Подходи, – и сняла боксёрские перчатки, а Анне подмигнула.  
Та засмеялась:  
– Нападай, дорогой! Ты выше ростом, вот смотри, что Яночка сейчас сделает!  
Сперва Янка наколдовала толстые маты по всему полу, чтоб не больно падать было. А потом перекинула противника через ногу. Кристофф ничего не понял, но полетел кувырком. Потом королева уже медленнее показала, как это делается.  
– Дошло! – парень весело смеялся.  
– Теперь пробуй ты, – и тихонько добавила: – Только бы Эльза не застукала…  
– Неужто заругает?  
– Боится она за меня…  
– Понял.  
«Если что, сестрёнка, мы в спортзале».  
«Ты там не перетрудись, родная!»  
«Постараюсь, солнышко».  
«Не грусти, люблю тебя!»  
«Я тебя тоже очень».  
– Как-то… вот так? – спросил Кристофф.  
Тут уже на маты полетела сама учительница, но сразу вскочила на ноги:  
– Верно.  
Дело пошло весело. Подзакрепив один приём, Янка показала ему второй. В этот раз противник снова полетел на маты.  
– Красота!  
Ещё несколько раз он летел кувырком. Но это ж надо было для обучения. Потом Янка каждый раз медленно показывала, как оно должно быть. И при этом сама не раз летала на маты. В общем, отличная получилась тренировка. Янка и про ногу свою забыла вовсе. И настроение поднялось.  
Оба бойца усталости не чувствовали.  
– Подзакрепим? Давай по-настоящему. Нападай!  
– Да легко!  
Тут уже пошёл всамделишний бой, который застала и маман, пришедшая поглядеть, чем тут молодёжь занимается. И не только маман. Маргит хлопала в ладоши и орала, как болельщик на футболе. А вот Эльза волновалась…  
Бойцы вошли в раж.  
«Береги, береги себя, Яночка!»  
«Постараюсь. Обещаю».  
«Ты замечательная!»  
«Я люблю тебя».  
Янка ещё пару раз перебросила Кристоффа, да и сама полетела на матрасы, но всякий раз быстро вскакивала.  
– Ты хороший ученик, – похвалила она сестриного мужа, – произведёшь фурор!  
– Спасибо, дорогого стоит такая похвала!  
«Я тебя тоже обожаю!»  
– Если что новое будет, тоже покажу, – пообещала её величество. А Анне подмигнула как-то виновато: прости, мол, за муженька. Но сестра только рассмеялась. Парочка была совершенно одинаково довольна.  
– Ну, пойдёмте?  
– Ага.  
– Стражников свободных позвать, что ль? Для колориту? – хитро прищурилась волшебница, вытирая пот со лба.  
– Давай в другой раз, – это уже даже мама высказалась.  
– Договорились.  
– Сейчас тебе в бассейн надо! Ну, или в сауну.  
– Пока в душ, сауны у меня тут всё равно нету, – скуксилась королева. 

5.  
Янка между прочим рассказала Маргит о том, что всё-таки смогла вытащить своего соавтора в этот мир, ненадолго, погулять. Мама ужасно обрадовалась.  
– Познакомь как-нибудь!  
– Хорошо, я спишусь с ней, узнаю. А так, встретились, обсудили свои миры, – рассказала Янка. – И побывали в них.  
– И во многих побывали?  
– Ну, что придумали, там и были, а точнее – в двух.  
– Я думаю, на деле их больше…  
– Больше. Но у обеих девчонок (я и её подругу вытащила сюда тоже) семьи, мужья. Им недосуг надолго по мирам гулять, – объяснила королева.  
– Ох ё, мужья должны быть такие, как у Анны. Чтоб везде гулять вместе…  
– Это точно, – Янка кивнула недавнему спарринг-партнёру и понарочному сопернику. – Сестрёнке явно с ним повезло! – и Анне подмигнула. Та счастливо улыбнулась.  
– А впрочем, каждому своё, – вслух подумала мама.  
– Ну, ладно. 

Разошлась компания поздно вечером, наговорившись и насладившись обществом друг друга. Янка с Эльзой немного задержались. Как всегда, пошептаться перед сном.  
– Надеюсь, я всё верно сделала сегодня. Наша парочка довольна и счастлива – я про Анну с мужем.  
– Ага, так рада за них!  
Они посидели, обнявшись, тихонько вспомнили дневные приключения и отправились спать. Янка тепло обняла сестрёнку и поцеловала совершенно по-сестрински. А та её – в ответ.

Кристофф отбыл домой: нельзя оставлять королевство без присмотра. Анна осталась ещё погостить. А Янка была полна решимости разобраться с жидким существом, неудачно так подшутившим над ней.  
Существо уже, наверно, улезло в свой мир…  
Рука привычно взяла телефонную трубку и набрала знакомый номер. Через Дарью связаться было проще.  
– Привет, что случилось? – сразу подошла именно кума.  
– И тебе привет. Я по поводу мя. Скажи там своим, чтоб поговорили с ним, объяснили, что шутки не могут быть… жестокими. Я не могу сама воздействовать – не я его придумала, – Янка старалась говорить как можно более доброжелательно и мягко. И чтоб не обидеть. И вкратце рассказала о недавних событиях.  
– Хорошо. Мы все его упустили, конечно, ему просто скучно играть с детишками, а взрослым некогда играть с ним…  
– А я вот, Даш, пока не могу ничего придумать, чем занять: у меня государственных забот полно. А что оно умеет? Пусть займётся тем, что хорошо делает. Или как-то обучать его начать – всё занят будет…  
– Умеет открывать порталы, ставить реморализацию на плохих людей… Только вот плохие люди кончились… а дитё, может, выложилось слишком? И теперь безобразничает? Вон сыночек Мандрагоры хоть и частично нечисть, а такого себе никогда не позволял, даже в младенчестве, а сейчас он уже взрослый совсем, и его дети тоже нормальные, мы всегда считали, что это как раз заслуга мя…  
– Вполне возможно. Может, стоит ему найти кого-нибудь, похожего на него? – предложила вдруг королева.  
– А может. Оно что-то давно в родном мире не было, всё хотело у нас побольше узнать… и застряло вот в таком состоянии.  
– А его родной мир – в другой галактике? – тихо рассмеялась Янка. – Кто там родню его искал?  
– Мои родители и вся остальная компания… И они порталом ходили, а не летали на корабле…  
– А я знаю, – хитро рассмеялась Янка, – я ведь тоже приложила руку. И Суннива чуть было не оказалась не с тем, с кем надо бы, – уже грустнее проговорила королева. – Ну ладно, вы там, в общем, решите этот вопрос, хорошо? Привет вам всем, Даш.  
– И вам…  
Янка положила трубку и обернулась на звук открываемой двери.  
– Яночка, я соскучилась… Как ты?  
– Я тоже соскучилась, – Янка обняла сестрёнку. – Звонила тут друзьям, чтобы разобрались с существом шкодливым, – улыбнулась королева.  
Эльза обняла её в ответ:  
– Надеюсь, всё удачно вышло?  
– Да, обещали уладить дело, – ответила Янка. – Честно говоря, мне даже жаль его немного.  
– Да и мне. Мы же с тобой знаем, что значит быть непохожими на остальных…  
– Это верно. Надеюсь, найдут ему подходящее занятие, – Янка приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Я тоже надеюсь, родная. Не хочу, чтоб ты переживала.  
– Спасибо тебе за всё, – голос дрогнул.  
– Я люблю тебя, – Эльза поцеловала сестричку в макушку.  
– Я тебя больше! – Янка ответила тем же. – Я же обещала маман сводить её к бирюзовым водопадам, – Янка хлопнула себя по лбу. – Я тормоз!  
– Обязательно съездим!  
– Пошли сейчас? – подмигнула Янка.  
– Пошли, родная, только маму позовём…  
Маман от такого не отказалась. Да и Анну прихватили с собой. Как всегда, получили истинное удовольствие.  
– В Институт-то не хотите? – подмигнула Маргит. – Мя урезонивать?  
– Я позвонила Дарье, они там сами разберутся с ним, – ответила Янка. – Не я же это существо придумала, не мне и наказывать.  
Она похлопала по карманам и достала перочинный ножик.  
– А это тебе зачем? – насторожилась колдунья. – Брось эту бяку! – тихо воскликнула она, чем рассмешила старшую дочурку. Та беззвучно заржала, прикрыв лицо рукой: как будто Янке не тридцать с хвостиком лет, а пять или шесть.  
– Нет, правда, – встревожилась Эльза, – зачем?  
– Да не бойтесь вы, не собираюсь я себя резать, – успокоившись, ответила Янка и подошла с ножичком к скале, в которой увидела что-то блестящее. Сейчас она намеревалась выковырять блестючку из щели.  
– А вдруг это дрянь какая? – предположила маман.  
– С надписью рунической? – Янка вытащила из щели блестящую пластинку с какими-то письменами и запрятала ножичек в карман.  
– Так, а вдруг это писал злой маг?  
– А вот с этим мы потом разберёмся, – проговорила Янка и засунула блестючку тоже в карман, предварительно обезопасив. – Ну что, подзарядимся и домой?  
– Давайте так.  
– Да, маман, и я обещала тебя со своим соавтором познакомить вживую, – напомнила Яна, когда они вернулись. – Сейчас напишу ей.  
– О, тоже отличная идея…  
Янка отправила оба письма со своего ноута и пошла открывать порталы.  
– А почему два?  
– Так там ещё одна будет, Сонина подруга, – объяснила старшая сестра.  
– Она придумала это мя, шутки ради, – добавила Эльза. – Напоминает кое-что… Точнее, кого-то.  
– А, одного милого снеговичка…

Вскоре Янка увидела сперва одну Соню. И вперила в неё вопросительный взгляд.  
– Привет, что не так, подруга? Здравствуйте все!  
– Привет. Ты… одна на сей раз? – улыбнулась Янка. – И… позволь познакомить тебя с моей мамой, – и представила её Маргит.  
– Детёныши на даче, – Соня тоже улыбнулась смущённо. – Ой, вы такая классная!  
– Да ладно, – засмеялась Маргит.  
Тем временем явилась и Ирма, да не одна. Похоже, её благоверный не упустил возможности побывать в другом мире.  
– Привет, Ирма, привет, Стась! Тоже малую к бабушке отправили?  
– Иногда надо, – кивнул Ирмин муж.  
– Ой, а вы Янина мама? Вы офигительная! – Ирма, как всегда, превосходила подругу в восторженности.  
– Похоже, маман пользуется успехом, – прошептала Янка сестрёнкам, приобняв их за плечи.  
– Она того стоит, – подмигнула Анна. А Эльза добавила: – И ей тоже надо это почувствовать.  
– Маман волшебница, как и я, – пояснила Янка.  
«Похоже, родная, у нас с тобой больше времени друг на друга будет, но и Анну забывать не стоит».  
«Разумеется, милая».  
– А по вам видно…  
– Только я слабее, – как обычно начала скромничать Янка.  
– Ничего, это пока, – мать потрепала её по волосам.  
Та покраснела.  
– Ну что, пошли в замок? Моё величество устроит обед в честь гостей.  
Муж Ирмы как-то странно посмотрел на Янку.  
– А ты ему не сказала, что ли? – зашептала Соня.  
Но Стась на слух не жаловался:  
– Просто это уже куда больше чем реконструкторство.  
– А что странного-то? – королева малость смутилась и пожала плечами. – Я всамделишная королева этого мира и иду в ногу со временем.  
– И по совместительству его автор, – сообщила Соня.  
– Что ж, логично.  
– Ещё и ведьма вдобавок, причём настоящая, – добавила уже сама Яна.  
– Это просто логическое развитие того, что есть в каждой женщине. И это комплимент.  
– Ты не понял, – проговорила Янка и усилием воли создала кустик. – Да и навела бы я порталы, если бы не была ведьмой?  
– Именно что понял. И логически допустил именно это. Управление тонкими и не очень материями.  
– Отлично, а кустик – пусть растёт и цветёт, – и сделала его кустом белых роз.  
– Красота!  
Янка представила и своих сестёр. Стась очень уважительно улыбнулся. Те ответили тем же.  
Во дворце королева позвонила шеф-повару и заказала обед на всех своих близких плюс гостей.  
Как всегда, шикарный.  
– Какие у вас планы? – Янка оглядела и родных, и гостей. – Кстати, Ирма, тебе бы стоит ещё со своим созданием поговорить, – она имела в виду мя.  
– Отдохнуть и… о, начинаются приключения? Вот так создавай существ по приколу… Я ж по большому счёту его у Стругацких сплагиатила, развивала уже Соня…  
– Ну было тут одно происшествие, – Янка как бы между прочим рассказала про то, как мя подстрелило её из арбалета. – Это несчастный случай был, да и потом, я виновата, что не разрядила оружие.  
– Всегда виноваты взрослые, – Ирма посерьёзнела. – Все мы, якобы повзрослевшие…  
– Может, его в мой клуб забрать? – загорелся педагог Стась.  
– Надо было раньше вас сюда вытащить – как раз рыцарский турнир был, – как всегда поздно сообразила Янка. – Я просто дерево!  
«Что вот со мной, родная?»  
«Ничего, просто забот много…»  
«Записывай», – мысленно заявила мама.  
– Ну, мы ведь не последний раз встречаемся, правда?  
«Сейчас особенно много всего будет, сестрёнка, – и маме: – Органайзер в кабинете остался».  
«Лишь бы с тобой!»  
«Конечно, родная».  
«Привыкай таскать с собой, и пусть пищит попротивнее!»  
«Это бумажный блокнот, мама. Не люблю электронных штучек – они при мне глючат. Даже механические наручные часы на мне дохнут».  
«А, такой эффект нередко встречается, у меня не особо, но я над этим работала. Если надо, научу».  
«Спасибо, только напомни».  
– Нет, конечно. Если я соберусь ещё устроить турнир, я напишу вам, – пообещала королева. – А что у тебя в клубе? – спросила Янка Стася.  
– Реконструируем советскую эпоху.  
– А у меня реконструкция средневековья, историческая реконструкция – турниры там, ярмарки бывают в стиле эпохи Возрождения, – объяснила Янка. – Точно! Надо устроить ещё и ярмарку Возрождения! – и записала карандашиком на бумажной салфетке.  
– Тоже классно, трудоёмко, правда, и польза в основном эстетическая. А в том, что мы делаем, скоро надеемся жить по правде.  
«Красивая идея, сестрёнка».  
«Надеюсь, что всем понравится, золотко».  
– Ну, удачи вам.  
– И вам.  
– Он серьёзно, кстати, – заявила Соня, – я ж тебе писала, что с некоторых пор то, что смоделируешь, начинает сбываться!  
– Я поняла, потому и пожелала вам удачи в этом, – улыбнулась Соне королева. – А он… ну оно, мя, будет в вашем мире действовать?  
– Да должен, – подмигнула Ирма. – Я слышала про пару кадров, которые в нашем мире способностей не теряли. Тем более мя не магическое, а просто иная форма жизни. Немного РЕН-ТВ на наши улицы!  
– Вы всё ещё смотрите тот телеканал? Тут-то его не ловит, а то бы я посмеялась, – смутилась Янка. – Да и… вранья там много, как практикующий маг вам говорю…  
– Да никто его не смотрит, но все прикалываются. Что во всём виноваты иллюминаты и рептилоиды, вмяк!  
Тут сама Янка не сдержалась и почти неприлично заржала:  
– Кто? Рептилоиды? Что это за гадость? У меня вон дракон при замке живёт – и вполне приличный, даже никого не ест! – закончила она свою тираду уже с серьёзным видом.  
– Не, эти по типу генерала Гривуса, он же из рептилоидной расы. Говорят, всё мировое правительство – это они самые, а людьми только прикидываются.  
– Мне кажется, что вы, ребята, там у себя в мире уже перестали различать фантастику и реальность, – улыбнулась Янка. – Не в обиду будь сказано. Я тоже кое-что слышала про рептилий, но особо не вдавалась в подробности. Да и давайте потом спишемся.  
– У каждого свои фантазии и свои объяснения тому, что происходит. Хорошо, что не все творцы.  
– Я про рептилоидов, Соня. Для меня это… абстракция.  
– Ну да, очередная сконструированная модель. Хорошо, что сила менять мир не у её адептов.  
– Это верно. Предлагаю отдохнуть, если переход на вас как-то не так сказался, – оглядела Янка гостей.  
– Ну, если только чуть-чуть…  
– Ну да.  
– Тогда ваши комнаты вас ждут, – улыбнулась королева.  
– Спасибо!  
Друзья Яны разошлись до вечера.  
Яна поглядела на близких. Маргит, вроде, понимала всё, но сестрёнки были в непонятках.  
«Расскажешь потом, родная?»  
«Конечно, сестрёнка».  
«Пошепчемся перед сном?»  
«Как и всегда», – улыбнулась Янка.  
«Только Анна пока тоже хочет остаться».  
«Она тоже наша сестрёнка, а потом мы наговоримся».  
– Вы, я вижу, ждёте объяснений, дорогие, – спросила Янка.  
– Конечно!  
Янка рассказала все подробности и свои мысли по поводу рептилоидов. Что, мол, из-за них, как считают многие, мир и стал жестоким. Тот мир, где росла сама Янка.  
– Надо маму спросить, правда ли это, – чуть заинтересовалась Эльза.  
– Да нет, люди сами виноваты, – хмыкнула Анна.  
– Да я сама не верю в это, – бросила Маргит.  
– Ну и правильно, мам! Дело ж не в особенностях, а в характере и ценностях!  
– Вот именно. Всё дело в самих людях. А остальное – просто от нежелания менять ситуацию в лучшую сторону.  
Янка размешивала сахар в стакане.  
С её словами согласились все. Маргит уже широко зевала.  
– Так, давайте спать, а то мы тут прямо уснём, – улыбнулась Янка. А Эльзе незаметно и хитро подмигнула.  
Уже когда все спали, Янка зашла к Эльзе.  
«Я так рада, родная моя, этим минуткам!»  
«Я тоже, очень», – и приобняла сестрёнку.  
Они долго шептались, обнявшись.  
– Знаешь, отпускать не хочу даже. И… спасибо тебе за всё. И прости, родная, что я иногда делаю по-своему…  
– Ты ведь живой человек, родная, тебе спасибо просто за то, что ты есть, и не извиняйся, не за что!  
– Просто… я вижу, что… тебе неспокойно от моих выходок… и мне жутко неловко…  
– Да я, может, тоже лишнего переживаю. Но советуйся со мной чаще, родная, ладно?  
– Конечно, золотко, – Янка по-сестрински поцеловала Эльзу и приобняла крепче.  
– Надо спать, а жалко. Может, у меня останешься?  
– Конечно! Мне самой расставаться не хочется, – и улыбнулась.  
На том и порешили.

6.  
С утра Янку нашли в кабинете.  
Соня удивилась:  
– Так рано уже работаешь?  
– Ну да. А ты как думала?  
– Ну, в принципе, так и надо. Как товарищ Сталин.  
– Ага. Просто надо всё учесть, все чаяния и желания подданных.  
– Ну, тогда тебе, наверно, не до гостей?  
– Это временно, скоро буду свободна, – виновато улыбнулась Янка. – Посмотрю тут пару бумажек.  
– Хорошо, тогда за завтраком пообщаемся.  
– Ты прости ещё… по сестрёнке скучаю, – тихо проговорила Янка.  
– Это нормально. Эльза подольше поспать решила?  
– Пусть поспит, – голос немного дрогнул, но Янка постаралась скрыть это. – Ты присядь пока. У тебя есть предложение? Говори.  
– Да я так поняла, что мы к мя пойдём…  
– Я на него не сержусь, знаю, что я только и виновата, – Янка положила последний документ в красную папку на исполнение.  
– Да задвинь ты уже про это думать, невроз заработаешь! Мы туда для ми идём!  
– Ладно-ладно, – улыбнулась Янка. – Пошли завтракать!  
– Пошли!  
Наших героинь уже ждали в столовой. Собрались все, сестрёнки сели рядом и взялись под столом за руки. Ирма, впрочем, проделывала с Соней то же, даром что голову при каждом удобном случае клала на плечо мужу.  
– Ну-с, какие планы на день? Вы предлагайте, а я, как джинн из бутылки, попробую исполнить все ваши желания! – Янка оглядела присутствующих.  
«Как спалось, родная?»  
«Отлично, надо почаще делить комнату. Мы уже не маленькие, но какое это имеет значение?»  
– Ну… кто-то же должен открыть нам портал к мя? – спросила Ирма. – Соня вряд ли сможет сама, хоть голограммой туда и высовывалась…  
– Я открою, мне не впервой, – проговорила Янка. – Я, и не только я, там даже пару раз подзаряжалась.  
«Конечно, дорогая моя. Просто оставлять тебя одну тоже не хочется, начинаю переживать».  
– Спасибо!  
«И ты тоже, родная?»  
«Я всегда за тебя переживаю, сестрёнка».  
– Не за что.  
«Нам хоть везде за руки ходить!»  
– Стась и Соня, вы со мной, конечно?  
– Ага.  
«А разве это плохо?»  
«Наоборот!»  
– А обратно вы как? – Янка поглядела на соавторов.  
– Марья выпустит. Или лично само мявище.  
«Люблю тебя, золотко!»  
«И я тебя!»  
– Хорошо.  
– А ты что, с нами не идёшь? – удивилась Соня.  
– А я вам там зачем? – тоже удивилась Янка. – Да и потом, мне надо разобраться с одной вещицей, которую я вчера нашла. Простите уж…  
– Ну ладно, расскажешь потом.  
– Конечно, расскажу.  
Все поднялись из-за стола, готовые собираться.

После завтрака Янка открыла портал в Академгородок, где скрылись Соня с Ирмой и Стась. А сама королева закрылась в кабинете с сёстрами и маман по поводу вчерашней находки.  
Понять её скрытый смысл… может, скрытые силы.  
– Кто-нибудь умеет руны читать? – оглядела Янка родных. – Кажется, скандинавские… Во всяком случае, похожи.  
– Я умею, – пригляделась Маргит.  
– Тогда давай, дай Бог, чтобы это был не клад… извините, сестрёнки…  
– А что такое?..  
А Янка сидела с кислым видом.  
Эльза и мама почуяли кое-что в её сознании.  
«Я надеюсь, что ничего плохого…»  
– Да больше с тобой никакой дряни не случится, дочка. В любом случае.  
– Тот случай с кладом…  
– Поняла, – Анна кивнула, – неприятно, да…  
– Так, – протянула Маргит, – а написано тут: «Никто нас не любит, а на самом деле мы милые».  
Янка как сидела, так и застыла, словно соляной столб, глядя в одну точку, не сразу поняв сказанное.  
– Чего-чего? – спросила она на всякий случай.  
– Какая-то раса стенает. Оболганная.  
– Какой необычный текст, – проговорила Янка и закрыла глаза. Вроде как уснула, но ведь с утра выглядела бодро. Мама сразу поняла – вошла в транс. Для лучшего понимания…  
– Яночка?..  
– Да, дочка, ты чего?..  
Но Янка уже не отвечала, сидела, словно погружённая во что-то. И очень долго.  
– И что теперь делать? – на колдунью были устремлены две пары глаз.  
– Слушать, – Маргит подняла палец. – Я попробую присоединиться к ней.  
Где-то в глубине сознания Янка с кем-то пыталась связаться. Маргит присоединилась. Эльза только поддерживала обеих энергией.  
Это была какая-то древняя раса, древнее, чем основатели и те, из чьего мира родом было мя. Они повидали всякое – гражданские войны, почти полный геноцид, забвение и надругательство над сАмой памятью…  
И кому-то Янка сказала, послала вопрос:  
– И где вас искать теперь? Кто из ваших остался?  
– Только тени… Мы растворились…  
– Кто ещё остался из вашей расы, где их искать?  
– Можно только воссоздать…  
– Есть материал для клонирования?  
– Совсем немного… На обороте таблички…  
Голоса затихали – будто шуршал песок.  
– Спасибо.  
Потихоньку, но старшая сестра начала выходить из транса. Мама вышла раньше, и они с Эльзой пытались вытащить Янку окончательно.  
И вскоре получилось.  
– Что это было? – она огляделась, немного дезориентированная. – Помню, что они что-то про другую сторону говорили…  
– Очень интересный межрасовый контакт. Ага, переверни табличку.  
Янка повернула пластинку. Там было что-то навроде ржавчины.  
– У меня нет ничего, что можно было бы сделать с этим. Они сказали, что это материал, для воссоздания… У меня голова кругом, простите…  
– Ничего, давай мама помозгует… Потом расскажу, что надумала.  
Голова болела. Такой «контакт» бесследно не прошёл. Конечно, не каждый же день такое бывает!  
– Маман, ты прости, но лекарство придётся принять, – тихо проговорила Яна. – Все остальные тоже простите…  
– Давай в кофе накапай. Коньяк-то лучше капель…  
«Чтоб только тебе на пользу, родная».  
– Хорошо, – Янка поднялась и налила себе кружку кофе, куда малость передозировала коньячку – руки тряслись. – Вот незадача, малость перелила…  
– А давай на две разольём и разбавим кофейком! – подмигнула Маргит. – Как раз выйдет нужная концентрация!  
«Надеюсь, полегчает, золотко».  
«Да должно. Лучше, чем химией травиться, а нужные травы искать, наверно, долго».  
«Это точно».  
Эльза послала сестричке воздушный поцелуй.  
Та ответила тем же, добавив нежности.  
– Сделай лучше ты, а то у меня руки трясутся, – попросила Янка.  
– С радостью, Яночка. Ну, за неоценимый опыт!  
– Конечно! – Янка потихоньку потягивала напиток. – Я пока позвоню кое-кому, пусть разбирается с табличкой.  
Королева трясущимися всё ещё пальцами набрала номер и отошла к окну. О чём она говорила, было пока неизвестно. Потом расскажет. Поэтому никто даже не пытался что-то услышать.  
После разговора Янка села рядом с девчонками и подмигнула им.  
– Ну что там? – спросила первой Анна, прежде чем остальные начнут мысленное общение без неё.  
– Я нашла кое-кого, кто займётся, у кого опыта и знаний больше, – смущённо проговорила Янка.  
– О, мы его знаем?  
– Есть человек, который займётся, – улыбнулась ей Янка. – Да знаете, – кивнула Яна. – Это мой друг. Он как раз умеет такие вещи выделывать.  
– Тогда хорошо…  
«А то на тебя это слишком сильно подействовало, Яночка».  
– Простите, если что, – виновато улыбнулась Яна.  
«Да уж, милая сестрёнка».  
«Не переживай, всё позади…»  
– За что прощения просишь, ты отлично справилась! – подмигнула мама.  
«Да уж. Побудем рядом».  
– Потом он расскажет, как и что.  
«Конечно, родная».  
– Нам всем будет интересно послушать.  
«Я люблю вас всех».  
«И мы тебя больше».  
– Я лично почти ничего не поняла из того, что мне говорили, но это что-то нужно воссоздать, – и пожала плечами.  
– Пусть специалист разбирается, а мы глянем на результат, – кивнула Маргит.  
– Да уж, – Янка уже клевала носом, несмотря на кофе. А может, благодаря ему. – Да у меня руки трясутся, – усмехнулась королева. – Если вы не против, я восстановлюсь немного.  
– Иди спи!  
– Пойдём провожу, – Эльза приобняла сестрёнку.  
– Спасибо.  
«Спасибо, родная».  
– Почему именно меня выбрали, не пойму, – задумчиво проговорила Янка.  
– Может, знали, что ты их лучше поймёшь?  
– Наверно. Но всё равно странно. И у меня сразу так много вопросов…  
– Давай все вопросы, когда отдохнёшь, хорошо, родная? – ласково улыбнулась принцесса и поцеловала сестричку. – Попробуй выспаться, а я побуду рядом.  
– Хорошо, – Янка обняла сестрёнку и поцеловала её в ответ.  
И уснула сразу, как коснулась головой подушки.  
А в кабинете остались Маргит с Анной. И мило беседовали о всяких безделушках. 

7.  
А в это время Ирма с мужем и подругой бродили по миру, где давно уже жило мя. Относительно они тут ориентировались, да и способности демиургов помогали, но всё же шла троица не совсем уверенно.  
Около института ребят уже встречали.  
– О, наконец-то знакомые лица, – улыбнулась Ирма. – Здравствуйте все! А где мя?  
– Стесняется, – вздохнула рыжая Марья. – Растеклось лужицей по ведру и не хочет вылезать.  
– А, может, просто боится? – предположила Соня. – Яна рассказывала про одно недоразумение недавнее, в котором себя винит…  
– Ну я и говорю, существу стыдно.  
– Да ему заняться просто нечем было, наверно. Как вы все?  
– Хорошо! Как подумаешь – ведь это со мной и сестрой ты, Соня, прожила столько демиурго-лет, а, наверно, странно думать о том, что не только наши родители, а и все друзья уже живут так долго…  
– Ну не только я, а и Яна тоже, мы с ней вас создали… Вернее, тебя с Дарьей…  
– Но только именно нас. А вот Ирма про нас лишь стороной слышала, ей этот мир быстро надоел.  
– Ну… – художница смутилась.  
– Думаю, это она ненарочно, – с улыбкой заступилась Соня.  
– Я просто легкомысленная, на другое отвлеклась, – Ирма тоже улыбнулась. – Но выходит, что теперь отвечаю за мя.  
– Ну ладно. А Яна-то где?  
– Дома. Переживает, что позволила мя наглупить…  
– Мы потом поговорим с ней, а пока пойдёмте, прогуляемся, – подмигнула Марья.  
– Пойдёмте!  
– А мя когда будем воспитывать? – подал голос Стась.  
– Как только удастся уговорить его, – прыснула Марья. – Мне пока не удалось.  
– И вообще никому? Ни родителям твоим, ни Роберу…  
– Насчёт других не знаю, – пожала плечами волшебница.  
– Загадочно… Я думала, вы более тесно общаетесь.  
– Да им постоянно некогда, – объяснила Марья. – То одно дело, то другое. А так – мы общаемся, конечно…  
– Ну ясно… – Ирма с Соней потом это обдумают.  
Марья лишь улыбнулась.  
– А попробуй ты уговорить, – озарило Марью. – Ты ж его и придумала, вернее, вы с Соней! Пошли!  
– Пошли!  
– Мы тут именно за этим!  
Создательница склонилась над ведёрком с полупрозрачным содержимым. И тихонько позвала его.  
По поверхности мя побежала рябь. Потом высунулась детская голова с забавно-расстроенной рожицей.  
– И чего мы хулиганим? Вылезай давай! Не бойся, никто наказывать пока не будет, – заверила Ирма.  
Мя аккуратненько вылезло, окончательно приняв человеческий облик.  
– Устало быть хорошим… и что не играет никто… уже столько лет… дети выросли, а их дети толком меня и не знают…  
– И что теперь, надо хулиганить? Ты только у Яны прощения попроси потом, хорошо? А мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
– Да я ненарочно… Конечно, извинюсь, а она не сильно ругать будет?  
– Она себя винит, скорее. А так, простила уж тебя, наверно, – улыбнулась Ирма.  
– Хорошо…  
– А хочешь в новую волшебную школу? – склонился к мя Стась.  
– Может, попробовало бы… Но там на меня тоже быстро задвинут…  
– А вдруг не задвинут? Мы последим за этим.  
– Хорошо бы…  
– Тогда давай с нами? Только придётся через Янин мир, – предложила Ирма.  
– Давайте!  
– Тогда пошли.  
Прощались наскоро – мя надо было скорее уводить.

В Смолленде наткнулись на королеву. Та была не одна. Гуляла с самой младшей сестрёнкой, и они о чём-то шептались.  
Две королевы заметили компанию и остановились. Янка вопросительно уставилась на существо.  
– Извини, добрая королева Яна, – мя неловко поклонилось.  
– Да я и не сержусь, – несколько смущённо ответила та. – Я тут сама виновата…  
– Нет, ну кто же знал, что везде будет лазить наглое мя?  
– Да ты и не наглое, – тут Янка хитро так прищурилась, будто что-то знала эдакое. – Если вы малость погостите ещё тут, у нас для вас сюрприз небольшой будет.  
Янка недавно созванивалась с Тони, и тот забрал табличку для обработки. И заверил, что скоро всё будет готово.  
– Спасибо, ничего себе!  
Сюрпризом заинтересовалось не только мя.  
Королева малость прихрамывала, но это ей не мешало.  
Мя заметило и послало лечебный луч. И засмущалось:  
– Простите, почти разучилось этому…  
– Вы в замок идите пока, а мы с сестрёнкой скоро подойдём.  
– Ладно. Видно же, что вы хотите обсудить что-то особенное…  
– Спасибо.  
Проводив компанию взглядом, сестрёнки пошли дальше.  
– Ты не думай, я вас всех люблю одинаково. Просто мы с Эльзой… лучше понимаем друг друга… у нас одинаковая магия… наверно, это и сближает, – вид у Янки был виноватый.  
– Конечно, – Анна взяла её под руку, – и Эльза немножко устала от огромной ответственности, а ты старшая, ты и в этом ей помогаешь… А мне, может быть, помогла повзрослеть.  
– Я вас, а особенно тебя, ни за что не оставлю! – и обняла сестрёнку. – И Эльзу не оставлю…  
– Спасибо, ты наша самая любимая королева! Волшебница и защитница!  
– И всегда буду защищать вас! Я же старшая сестра, – улыбнулась Янка. – И… я восполню эти двадцать с лишком лет разлуки с вами!  
– Как же здорово, что мы все нашлись!  
– Конечно! А Эльза.. просто я хотела помочь ей не бояться своей магии…  
– Да, она так долго чувствовала себя одинокой, и даже я не могла с этим справиться, хотя всё время пыталась… Спасибо тебе, ты замечательно справилась!  
– Теперь она не одинока, и я не оставлю её. И ты не вини себя, просто так получилось.  
– И теперь-то всё точно хорошо будет!  
– Конечно. И… Эльза тебя так же сильно любит, я тебя уверяю!  
– А я знаю! У нас всё на троих!  
– Мы – одно целое!  
– Да! Пойдём угостим всех шоколадом!  
– Пошли! 

День продолжился пиром. В преддверии сюрприза. Но в этот день что-то пошло не так, и Тони перенёс всё на следующий день. Зато все отлично отдохнули. Вечером, когда все разошлись, Янка как обычно осталась с Эльзой поговорить.  
– Как ты сегодня, родная? Анна так просто цветёт…  
– Вроде, всё в порядке, милая. Мы с Анной поговорили душевно.  
– Это хорошо. Ей этого давно не хватало. Тебе, тоже, наверно, золотко?  
– Наверно. Не бойся, родная, я тебя никогда не оставлю!  
– Как и я тебя!  
Янка приобняла сестрёнку.  
Они шептались обо всём, пока обеих не сморило.  
– Останься у меня, не дойдёшь ведь, – и поцеловала сестрёнку. – Да и не хочется тебя отпускать, золотко…  
– И мне уходить совсем не хочется, милая. Буду только рада!  
В Янкиной комнате стояла такая же кровать, где и разместилась Эльза. 

8.  
Наутро девчонки чувствовали себя прекрасно и казались счастливыми. Впрочем, как и остальная компания. Включая мя, которое спало этой ночью в фонтане.  
Янка с утра засела за работу, девчонки были рядом. После звонка появился колдун, с каким-то ведёрком. На ведёрко первым прореагировало как раз мя – так и растеклось вокруг лужицей. Не сиропной, правда… Янка, глянув из окна на эту картинку, прыснула и чуть не вывалилась наружу, но её вовремя поймали (королева как раз разместилась на подоконнике совсем не по-королевски) угорающая мама и Эльза с беспокойством на лице. И все очень хотели знать, что там в ведёрке. Пока Тони лишь загадочно улыбался. Янка, уже сидя боком на подоконнике, махнула кузену: мол, иди сюда и докладывай.  
Тот направился в кабинет. И поманил из ведра что-то розоватое и полупрозрачное.  
– Ты расскажи, что за субстанция, – уже с серьёзным видом спросила Янка, а глаза смеялись.  
– Это не субстанция. Это существо с твоей таблички. Называется – ми!  
– Так, а… как получилось так быстро… воссоздать? – Янку одолели непонятки. – Вроде, клоны получаются не сразу, или не так?  
– Ну, во-первых, я же попросил лишний день, пришлось… А во-вторых, оно само очень хотело возродиться. Встречайте нашу малышку!  
– Отлично! – на сей раз королева чуть не рухнула со стола, на кончике которого уместилась, но вовремя удержалась.  
«Маман, я трезвая».  
«Я вижу, ты просто прифигела».  
Даже Эльза не успела забеспокоиться.  
А Тони меж тем взял существо на руки.  
«Это точно, – и сестрёнке: – Всё хорошо, дорогая моя».  
«Слава Богу!»  
И все засмотрелись на нежно-розовое существо, похожее на маленькую девочку. От талии и ниже то, из чего она состояла, покрывало её как будто лепестками.  
– Ээ-м, – только и промямлила королева, всё ещё прифигевшая. – Простите, – и, уже никого не стесняясь, она накастовала себе полный стаканчик и опрокинула в себя содержимое.  
Это Ирма с Соней пищали, что существо наикавайнейшее. И что все любители гифочек с блёстками с ума бы сошли! Впрочем, сошло ещё и мя.  
Следующую порцию Янка наколдовать успела, но не выпила – маман испарила стаканчик и тайком погрозила Янке кулаком.  
– Леди Маргит, – заныла Ирма, – сурово вы, нам бы с Соней в кофеёк разлили!  
Мя тем временем бегало кругами вокруг ми, которое Тони поставил на землю, и издавало странные тоненькие чирикающие звуки.  
Янка же покраснела и стушевалась.  
– Угости лучше девочек, дочка, ну что ты как неродная!  
– И меня, если можно, – Тони подошёл поближе.  
– Простите, – виновато промямлила Янка, наколдовала целую бутылочку «Наполеона» и разлила по бокалам. – Прошу! – маман же закатила глаза и закрыло лицо рукой.  
– Ничего, – подмигнула Ирма. – Стасю вон тоже налей, пожалуйста.  
Королева налила и Ирминому мужу. Остальным – лёгкого вина.  
Все смаковали, всем нравилось. Только существам хватало друг друга.  
– И… чего теперь? – подала голос её величество, поочерёдно оглядывая каждого из компании.  
– Давайте выпьем за мя и ми! – предложила Соня. – И чтобы у нас тут у всех тоже всё было – мя и ми!  
– Отлично, – Янка бросила взгляд на маман, которая показала кулак, и сотворила себе и сестрёнкам сока. Остальные допили коньяк.  
– Ну и как, – спросил Стась, – молодые люди хотят в мой клуб для тех, кого никто не понимает, или тут останутся?  
Ми зачирикало, мя перевело:  
– Путешествовать! Везде!

Весь оставшийся вечер Янка ходила прифигевшая и словно пыльным мешком по голове ударенная. Девчонкам аж жалко её стало.  
– Ну чего ты? – Соня взяла её под руку. – Ты живёшь в волшебном мире, а офигеваешь куда больше нас!  
И даже Эльза шепнула:  
– Они милые, они нас с тобой напоминают, нашли друг друга…  
– Да я понимаю всё, но… волшебство волшебством, а всё как-то слишком… неожиданно… или ожидаемо…  
«Ты права, родная».  
«Надеюсь, мы их ещё увидим…»  
– А мы странные, – хихикнула Ирма, – для нас нормально, может, слишком много мечтали о таком?  
«Надеюсь. Просто привыкнуть надо».  
«Наверно… Интересно, что бы Олаф про них сказал!» – и даже мысленный смех Эльзы прозвенел колокольчиком.  
«Жалко, его нет, – тоже засмеялась Янка. – Спорим, был бы такой же шок».  
«Может, ещё увидим это, родная».  
«Может. Интересно было бы наблюдать его реакцию».  
«Надо почаще собирать всех друзей!»  
«Это точно, – и маме: – Можно попросить убрать магией следы нашего… корпоратива?»  
«Ну, так уж и быть».  
– Ну… да… чего сильно хочешь, то сбывается, да, – слабым голосом проговорила Янка.  
– Думаю, её величеству лучше отдохнуть хорошенько, – решительно заявила Маргит.  
– Я отведу, – Эльза приобняла сестрёнку.  
– А мы, может, домой? – предложил Стась.  
– Мам, откроешь портал? – попросила Янка маму. – А вы простите, если что, – обратилась королева к соавторшам.  
– Открою, конечно!  
– Да всё отлично, нам правда пора!  
Мя и ми поехали в новый мир в одном ведёрке.

«Побудешь со мной пока?» – Янка взглянула на сестрёнку, когда обе добрались до комнаты.  
«Как всегда!»  
– Я опять не сдержала своего обещания, – уныло проговорила Яна, сидя на кровати.  
– Ты просто отходила от шока. Спиртное же не подействовало? Ну, в плохую сторону?  
– Нет, конечно. Хоть немного успокоило… Но всё равно я себя как-то неловко чувствую…  
– Не переживай… Хоть гостей удивила, когда угостила.  
«Спасибо. И… прости меня. И перед кузеном я не извинилась, оставила его без внимания».  
«Тебе не за что извиняться. И завтра поговорите, Тони поймёт».  
– Я, наверно, одна в семье такая… нестандартная? Не такая, как все?..  
– Да каждый из нас в чём-то… Ты на маму больше всех похожа. Такая же… как там твои подруги сказали? – офигительная!  
– Да ладно, – слабо улыбнулась Янка. – Просто стараюсь быть собой…

 

9.  
Маргит уже некоторое время жила со старшей дочерью, когда та решила хотя бы для развлечения сперва познакомить маму со своим лейб-медиком. И, самое главное – дать ей наконец титул королевы-матери.  
– Будет весело, – подмигнула Маргит, услышав предложение.  
– У меня была где-то визитка с его номером, – Янка направилась в кабинет, искать визитку. Остальные – за ней.  
– Прикольно. А он разве не постоянно во дворце, как положено лейб-медику?  
– Он ещё в Королевском госпитале бывает, – проговорила Янка и набрала номер, указанный на карточке.  
Доктор ответил сразу:  
– Опять откуда-то упали, ваше величество?  
– С вами желает познакомиться леди Маргит, королева-мать, – ответила Янка полуофициально.  
А маман передала:  
«Теперь у тебя будет этот статус официально. И не спорь!»  
«Не буду», – мама беззвучно засмеялась.  
– О, какая честь!  
– Будьте добры, господин Лазарус, прибыть во дворец, можно даже сегодня.  
– Буду рад.  
Повесив трубку, Янка села писать особый приказ, который намерена была огласить публично.  
– Ну ты крута, – заметила мать.  
– А как иначе, мам?  
– Вот молодчина! Всё больше тобой горжусь!  
– Завтра и огласим, и побольше народу пригласим! – Янка поставила большую королевскую печать, чем закрепила юридическую силу. – Должна же я как-то тебя отблагодарить, за то, что мы с девчонками у тебя есть!  
– Да вы сами живая благодарность и гордость материнская! Но приятно!  
– Только прости, что поздновато, – смущённо улыбнулась её величество.  
Тут как раз сообщили о прибытии королевского медика.  
Он, маленький, вёрткий, хитроглазый, разглядывал всё и всех.  
– Док, позвольте представить – леди Маргит, королева-мать, – обстановка была полуофициальная. И доктора маман тоже представила.  
– Дэниел Лазарус, к вашим услугам.  
– Рада знакомству! – маман подмигнула Янке и отвела лейб-медика в сторонку.  
– Сейчас обработает маман доктора, – тихонько хихикнула королева, приобняв сестёр.  
– Это у нас будет такой отчим??? – встревоженно зашептала Анна.  
– Анночка, маман не собирается замуж вообще! – объяснила Янка. – Это просто знакомство королевы-матери с придворным лейб-медиком, ничего больше, – и мило улыбнулась. – Про «обработает» – это мой косяк, прости, ввела в заблуждение. А так, просто пошутить захотелось.  
– Ну понятно, – Анна выдохнула.  
– Так что не бойся, сестрёнка! – и улыбнулась ободряюще.  
«Не думайте ничего такого, дорогие».  
«Не будем, я и не думала».  
«Что-то юмор у меня… плоский».  
«Это напрашивалось…»  
«Я особо ничего такого в виду не имела, – немного расстроилась Янка. – Вот, опять я накосячила».  
«Ничего. Это Анна просто сама замужняя, мышление другое, ей трудно понять, как жить без мужчины. Без любимого…»  
«Тогда понятно, золотко. А то я снова подумала, что накосячила в очередной раз».  
«Нет, радость».  
«Ну тогда я спокойна, родная».  
Тут как раз подошли и маман с доктором. У того вид был жутко смущённый.  
– До чего договорились? Вон, док какой испуганный…  
– Я спросила, сколько он про всех знает. И не иллюминат ли он. А он приуныл что-то…  
– Ну, не похож он… на иллюмината… – её величество почесало нос и тоже что-то приуныло. – Не пугай доктора, маман, а то некому будет нас лечить …  
– Если ему нечего скрывать – не испугается. Он… тёмная лошадка.  
«Маман, ты раскусила его? Кто он, откуда?»  
– Вы, док, не бойтесь, рассказывайте. Мы ведь о вас ничего не знаем, – обратилась к врачу Янка.  
– Да я просто очень хорошо слушаю. А так… ну был когда-то ассасином, навыков невидимости не растерял.  
– К-кем был? – прифигела королева, – это что-то новенькое. Ассасины – они ж… – и провела себе ребром ладони по горлу.  
– Не показывай на себе, – шепнула мама Янке.  
– Я не за деньги работал, а за идею. И наркотой никогда не баловался, я же врач.  
«Как он меня ещё не прибил, удивляюсь».  
«Зачем ему? – удивилась маман. – Он себе не враг и тебя уважает. Просто ему всё про тебя интересно».  
«А, ну тогда ладно. Что он обо мне подумал, когда меня часто резать начали всякие разные?» – и беззвучно заржала.  
«Жалел, что врач из него лучше, чем телохранитель. А вообще он угарный и большой приколист».  
«А ты, мам, попробуй просто с ним подружиться. Это ж ни к чему не обязывает?»  
«Разумеется, нет».  
«Тогда вперёд!»  
«Завтра у нас важный день у всех, родная, а особенно у маман».  
«Поддержим её, но навязываться лишнего не будем».  
«Ты о чём, родная? Мы всем поддержим – её статус официально подтверждён, завтра я оглашу. А доктор тут ни при чём».  
«Да просто, чтоб не смущать. Безотносительно доктора».  
«Прости, я выразила свою мысль неверно, – это Эльзе. – Я люблю тебя».  
«Всё хорошо, я тебя тоже».  
«Я буду рада видеть тебя рядом, дорогая».  
«И я, как всегда».  
Янка заметно расстроилась – она-то хотела видеть сестёр рядом на церемонии.  
Эльза поняла. И передала:  
«Нам втроём не надо стоять у неё над душой после оглашения».  
«Прости, я как всегда накосячила».  
«Ох, да хватит переживать», – ну и пусть смотрят, Эльза обняла сестрёнку.  
Янка обняла её в ответ.  
«Ты моё сокровище!»  
«И ты моё счастье!»  
– Ваше величество, не изгоните? На вас я никогда не подниму руку… – Лазарус поклонился.  
– А чего вас гнать-то? Вы ж главврач? Если нет, то рулите Королевским госпиталем, указ сделаю. И ваше придворное звание при вас останется!  
– Благодарю!  
Янка лишь слегка склонила голову. Попозже она напишет ещё приказ о назначении, хотя чего откладывать в долгий ящик? Уже закрепив готовый документ королевской печатью, Янка протянула свиток Лазарусу.  
Тот был очень рад и признателен.  
– И да, я не сплетник. Я только иногда, как шут, говорю правду королям. Но только им самим про них самих.  
– Вот потом мне и расскажете, док.  
– Обязательно.  
– Как придворный, вы должны присутствовать завтра на официальном мероприятии, господин Лазарус. И не забудьте ваш мундир со шпагой!  
– Хорошо. То есть мантией обойтись никак нельзя? Ну ладно.  
– Отлично. Думаю, на сегодня всё? – королева кивнула доктору. Тот поклонился и ушёл: вступать в должность главврача.  
Маргит снова сказала, что дочка молодец.  
– Завтра думаю всех собрать, кто при дворе и просто друзья.  
– Мне нравится эта мысль.  
– Отлично, секретарь всех обзвонит.  
«А как тебе мой кузен, мам? Теперь ты его знаешь поближе».  
«Классный».  
«Недаром придумала, стало быть».  
«Как и всё, и всех».  
Уставшие маман с Анной отправились отдыхать. А Янка с сестрёнкой пошли прогуляться немного, побыть вместе. Обсудить новости. И последние Янкины решения.  
– Надеюсь, я всё верно сделала…  
– Как по мне – лучше и быть не могло.  
– Завтра всё узнаем в полной мере!  
Девчонки через пару часов вернулись во дворец и отправились отдыхать.

10.  
К полудню, к началу приёма, собралось много народу. Все в сверкающих мундирах, а дамы – в роскошных платьях. Ждали её величество. Семейство пока готовилось в кабинете.  
– Всё будет отлично! – заверила Янка. Хотя все и так были уверены…  
– Я всё ж немного волнуюсь, – проговорила Маргит, – хотя… спасибо тебе!  
– Пойдёмте, – Янка подмигнула сестрёнкам.  
Все выглядели очень красиво, но без кричащей роскоши в нарядах.  
Янка блистала при всём параде. Она развернула свиток и ясным голосом зачитала приказ.  
Народ ответил одобрительным гулом.  
– Приказы королевы-матери имеют такую же юридическую силу, как мои и моих сестёр.  
С этим тоже никто не спорил.  
И небольшую корону Янка на маман водрузила. Очень красивую и изящную – Маргит нарадоваться не могла.  
– Поздравляю, ваше величество!  
«И удачи, мам!»  
«Спасибо, дорогая!»  
«Теперь вы с сестрёнкой рядом».  
«Всегда будем вместе!»  
«Это так здорово», – прилетело эхом от Эльзы.  
«Я люблю вас всех!» – передала Янка сестрёнке и маман.  
«Мы тебя больше!» – это почти хором.  
– Этот день сблизил нас всех!  
И тут даже грянуло всенародное «ура!».  
– Надеюсь, больше никаких катаклизмов не предвидится, – улыбнулась её величество.  
– Я тоже надеюсь, – вздохнула мама. – Хватит уже, особенно с тебя. Тебе, доченька, и так больше всех досталось…  
– У каждого монарха бывают враги, иначе жить скучно, – вздохнула Янка.  
И оказалась в объятиях Эльзы.  
– Какие могут быть враги, сестрёнка, любимая, не допущу никаких!  
– Спасибо тебе! – Янка обняла её в ответ не менее крепко. – И очень люблю тебя, родная!  
– А уж я тебя как!

После оглашения Янка с девчонками отошли подальше, чтобы не мешать маман принимать поздравления. Доктор толокся около неё.  
Янка заметила сие и, обняв девчонок, обратила их внимание.  
– Кажись, доктор что-то в маман нашёл. Дай Бог, чтоб не зашёл за черту…  
– Она ему зайдёт! – засмеялась Анна. – Если ей не захочется его поощрить, лететь будет отсюда и до самой границы всех миров!  
– Это верно. Пока понаблюдаем. Вон и Дарк неподалёку мелькает… с новой пассией… – и помахала Наде рукой.  
Та заулыбалась и помахала в ответ. Дарк поклонился. Лицо у него было счастливое, а не такое, как обычно, невыносимо-серьёзное. Впрочем, о Наде можно было сказать примерно то же.  
Королева подошла к ним.  
– А у вас как дела? Вижу ваши счастливые лица.  
– Спасибо, вашими молитвами, – Даркнес поклонился. Надя же только мило покраснела.  
– Вы говорите, если что нужно.  
– Хорошо, – но пока им явно и так всего хватало.  
– Удачи вам!  
– Спасибо!  
– Если что, свадьбу вам шикарную устроим, – шепнула подруге Янка.  
Надя ужасно смутилась.  
– Ну вы пока присмотритесь друг к другу, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Да мы уже… пожалуй…  
– Тогда пора подумать и о помолвке, – и хитрющий взгляд такой.  
– Так пусть он предлагает, а стесняется, наверно… И вообще шептаться неприлично, ваше величество…  
– Ну так и объявим сейчас!  
И, несмотря на слабые протесты влюблённых, её величество попросила внимания.  
– Господа!  
Все обернулись, придворные образовали вокруг королевы и парочки кольцо.  
Яна устремила свой взгляд на Надю и Даркнеса. К Янке подошли и сестрёнки с маман.  
Дарк сглотнул. Надя ободряюще улыбнулась, прося его взглядом.  
Все вокруг улыбались и подбадривали, в том числе члены королевской семьи.  
Маг создал магией колечко с бриллиантом и встал перед Надей на одно колено:  
– Выходите за меня!  
– Я согласна!  
И все зааплодировали. Маргит наколдовала цветов и осыпала жениха с невестой лепестками.  
Дарк надел колечко на палец невесте под всеобщее ликование.  
Отличное получилось завершение приёма.  
«Как всё здорово вышло!»  
«Конечно, милая!»  
«Вообще восхитительно!» – это абсолютно счастливая маман.  
– Делать людей счастливыми гораздо приятнее, – смутилась Янка.  
– Ещё бы, – это уже Анна, – у тебя отменно получается!  
– Да уж, – кивнула её величество. – И за вас с Кристоффом я тоже очень рада! – и обняла сестрёнку. – Пусть у вас всё будет отлично!  
– Обязательно будет, ты же наш ангел-хранитель! – Анна почти повисла у неё на шее. – Мы о наследнике начали подумывать…  
– Отлично, сестрёнка!  
– А если о наследнице – так, может, ещё лучше, это и Кристофф так думает. Будешь крёстной, Яночка?  
– С радостью, дорогая!  
– Вот спасибо! – сёстры расцеловались в обе щеки.  
«Мы и в самом деле одно целое, родная!»  
«Да! Втроём и с мамой!»  
«Верно! Я вас люблю!»  
«И мы!»  
Завершением приёма стал торжественный обед. Меню опять составила Маргит.  
«Спасибо, мама!»  
«Я старалась. Как думаешь, всем нравится?»  
«Ну, судя по довольным физиономиям, да».  
«Я очень-очень рада!»  
«Я люблю тебя».  
«Я вас всех троих обожаю, девочки мои! Сейчас пообнимаемся!»  
«После обеда, маман, а то это же узкосемейное мероприятие», – улыбнулась Янка.  
«Ну да», – Маргит рассмеялась не вслух, но очень уютно и по-домашнему.  
«Мы вместе, мам».  
«Мы все вместе! Анна не слышит, потом ей так скажем…»  
«Спасибо тебе! Вам всем!»  
Только встав из-за стола, Янка с мамой и сёстрами перебрались в личные покои.  
В Сиреневой гостиной все вчетвером почувствовали себя свободней…  
– Спасибо вам за всё! – дрогнувшим голосом проговорила Янка. – Вы настоящая семья, ради которой стоит жить!  
Все наперебой стали её обнимать. Королева не сдержалась. Это были светлые слёзы, но Эльза всё равно встревожилась и прижала её к себе. Янка обняла её крепче.  
«Если б я нашла вас раньше, родная».  
«Если бы мы тоже могли…»  
«Ну да, теперь-то у нас вечность впереди!»  
– А о прошлом лучше забыть, как о кошмарном сне…  
– Если совсем нечего вспомнить, то да…  
– Хорошее было, но мало – это про тот мир, где я… существовала… жизнью это нельзя было назвать…. простите, меня опять понесло… в такой день, – Янка горько усмехнулась.  
– Я сейчас поцелую – и ты больше никогда про это не вспомнишь, хочешь? – предложила мама.  
– Спасибо! – кивнула Янка.  
Маргит и сделала как обещала.  
– Я вас люблю всех!  
– И мы!  
Потом Яна снова осталась пошептаться с сестрёнкой. Как всегда, в обнимку до глубокой ночи.  
– Сейчас осталось придворной художнице моей свадьбу устроить, – улыбнулась Янка. – Видала их счастливые физиономии?  
– Конечно! Ты гений, сестрёнка! Предстоят приятные хлопоты!  
– Ну какой я гений? – привычно смутилась старшая сестра и поцеловала Эльзу. – Про хлопоты – это да, а потом Анна намекнула на наследника или наследницу, – и подмигнула.  
– Вообще будет изумительно, а то пока только дети знакомых… и то я их мало знаю…  
– Это да уж… Я с ними не умею ладить… из-за прошлой семейки, где был… вообще отвратительно невоспитанное существо, и никто им не занимался… ладно, не нужно прошлое ворошить, – Янка положила голову сестрёнке на плечо.  
– Не нужно. С Сониными же ты нормально общалась, и с малышкой у Милли, а уж с Корнелиусом…  
– Это верно, тут, видно, воспитание, сестрёнка, – с лёгкой улыбкой проговорила Янка. – Ну ничего, привыкну со временем…  
– Я тоже побаиваюсь, но если с первых дней – говорят, быстро втягиваешься…  
– Я вообще боюсь, если честно. Да и не моё это…  
– Ну, дети и племянники – всё-таки разница. У тебя получится, у тебя всегда всё получается, родная!  
– Я тебя люблю! Но если я начну личную жизнь – лишусь магии… всей…  
– Я тебя тоже, очень! А откуда вообще такие мысли, зачем, мы ж сделали свой сознательный выбор…  
– Просто словила в воздухе, мысля чья-то витала, – улыбнулась Янка. – У нас с тобой – магия, родная, – и крепче обняла. – Останься у меня!  
– Ага, и свой путь! Конечно, останусь!  
– Ты для меня самая родная душа, сестрёнка!  
– И ты для меня! И кстати о наших страхах, мы ведь ребёнка Анны будем видеть только когда в гости туда придём!  
– Будем чаще в гостях бывать, золотко.  
– Можно и так…  
– Или они к нам. В любом случае поможем, родная, – и покрепче обняла сестрёнку.  
– Но всё равно Анне будет сложнее, чем нам. А с другой стороны – проще… – Эльза тоже покрепче прижала Янку к себе.  
– Поживём-увидим, – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку.  
Они опять шептались, пока не уснули.

 

11.  
Время, которое дадено было обручившимся, истекало – пара месяцев подходила к концу. За это время Янка, по старой памяти, написала сценарий. Она помнила, как устраивала свадьбу для Каспера и Милли тут же, в замке. Только тогда он не был королевским, а Яна – не была королевой. Но в остальном ничего не изменилось. Так же хотелось радовать друзей…  
До торжества оставалось пара дней. Яна мандражировала – боялась накосячить. Её величество решила предоставить для свадьбы свой дворец. Предварительно Яна созвонилась с Риной, и они обсудили сценарий – всё ж крестницу рыжей волшебницы выдавали замуж. Рине всё очень-очень нравилось. Она не уставала хвалить Яну и воздавать должное её фантазии и вкусу.  
– Не преувеличивай, пожалуйста. Мы делали свадьбу Касперу с Милли лет пять назад или больше? За это время много всего случилось, кое-что я… скажем так, подзабыла. Так что не перехваливай, – лёгкая улыбка пробежала по губам.  
– Да ладно, не скромничай. Зато сейчас у тебя больше возможностей и новый опыт!  
– А я и не скромничаю, – хитро улыбнулась царственная подруга. – Просто… я объективно смотрю на происходящее.  
– Ну вот увидишь, что всем очень понравится!  
– Ну ладно. И лучше без репетиций, чтоб как сюрприз было. Останься чайку попить.  
– С радостью, дорогая.  
– Сестрёнка с мамой гулять ушли, им поговорить надо. А ты тоже свои идеи предлагай. Мы ведь можем так же в средневековом стиле свадьбу устроить, – Янка налила чаю подруге и пододвинула большое блюдо с вкусняшками.  
– Да, наверно, рыцарские времена будут самым подходящим вариантом. Спасибо за угощение!  
– Ну, значит, снова устроим рыцарский турнир, стало быть. На здоровье. И… я хотела прощения у Тони попросить, что оставила его тогда без внимания. Поверь, я была настолько обалдевшая, что мне было ни до чего,– Яна рассмеялась.  
– Да он не в обиде. Говорит, что чувствовал себя фокусником на манеже и специально так всё обустраивал.  
– Фокусник, – по-доброму улыбнулась королева. – Все костюмы вам дадут, зайдите завтра кто-нибудь. И карета свадебная тоже будет, я прослежу. Волнуешься, дорогая?  
– Конечно! Может, больше, чем её родители.  
– Представляю, – подруги распрощались и Рина уехала – надо было подготовить и невесту к предстоящему торжеству. Только перед этим Янка протянула подруге два золотых обручальных кольца, которые наколдовала тут же.  
– Какие красивые! – успела сказать Рина. – И точно по размеру! Я бы не смогла сделать лучше.  
– Просто хочется для друзей лучшего. Я же говорила, что вас не оставлю! – и обняла подругу.  
– Конечно же…  
– Так что жду всех. И до послезавтра. 

Время летело незаметно…  
С раннего утра Янка проверяла всё, а Маргит занялась торжественным обедом. Вернее, Янка была не одна – они с Эльзой не расставались. И не могли, и четыре глаза лучше двух… И посоветоваться друг с другом можно.  
– Кстати, я так и не спросила тогда, прости. Как с мамой поговорили? – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Очень душевно, милая.  
– Я так рада, золотко. Сейчас я тут волнуюсь. Когда устраиваешь свадьбы – сильно волнуешься. Хочется, чтобы всё прошло идеально. Вроде и готово всё почти, но что-то боишься упустить…  
– Понимаю… На свадьбе Анны я тоже очень волновалась…  
– Но всё прошло отлично – то была свадьба нашей сестрёнки. А тут – свадьба друзей. Но всё равно хочется не ударить в грязь лицом.  
Тут королеве доложили, что карета готова и пора отправляться. Жених тоже был готов. Выглядел он в средневековом костюме весьма органично и как будто естественно.  
– Отлично, – сказала Янка кучеру, – Отправляйтесь за невестой.  
Сама же она с Эльзой осталась встречать кортеж в замке.  
– Всё равно я волнуюсь жутко – никогда раньше никого не женила как королева, – смущённо улыбнулась Янка.  
Тронный зал был украшен в свадебном формате. Рядом с королевой стояла сестрёнка в изящной принцессиной короне с одной стороны и королева-мать – с другой. Все три – в роскошных нарядах.  
Даркнес тоже заметно переволновался. Но королева ободряюще кивнула ему.  
По идее, Надя-то должна была волноваться гораздо больше. Впрочем, для Дарка-то тоже всё было впервые…  
Янка узрела невесту под руку с отцом, приближающихся к королеве. Надюха аж раскраснелась от волнения, Ким не меньше.  
Королева ободряюще подмигнула обоим. Надя встала рядом с женихом перед её величеством. В зале было полно народу, но наступила такая тишина, что слышно было, как пролетела муха.  
– Сэр Даркнес Лерой, согласны ли вы взять в жёны Надежду Дженифер? – спросила её величество, прищурившись.  
– Да.  
– Надежда Дженифер, согласна ли ты взять в мужья сэра Даркнеса Лероя?  
– Да, – голос её зазвучал вдруг ясно и звонко.  
– Волей, данной мне Богом, и своей королевской властью я объявляю вас мужем и женой!  
Влюблённые, теперь уже супруги, нежно поцеловались. Но перед этим обменялись золотыми кольцами. Всеобщее ликование достигло потолка, и, может, даже дошло до небес.  
Пока шуметь было нехорошо, но впереди намечалось шумное празднество для всех родных и друзей. Янка мысленно передала маман и сестрёнке:  
«Вот вам и суровый маг-рыцарь Дарк!»  
«Он не суровый, – засмеялась Маргит, – только глобально серьёзный. Как Рыцарь Печального Образа… был».  
«Красиво всё получилось, родная», – улыбнулась Эльза.  
«Старалась, золотко, – улыбнулась и Янка Эльзе. – Вот что любовь с людьми делает», – эта мысля уже для маман.  
«Ага, когда она настоящая, а не так, в тень прекрасной дамы!» – снова хихикнула Маргит.  
«Маман, на кого намёк? – тоже веселилась Янка. – Я уже давно забыла об этом случае».  
«Да и он тоже, и это здорово!»  
«Вот эта парочка как раз друг для друга предназначена небесами, – для маман. А Эльзе: – Я люблю тебя, родная».  
«Я тебя больше, Яночка!»  
«Вот и мне кажется – судьба».  
– Я сейчас подойду, – шепнула Янка близким и подошла к новобрачным и Надиной семье. – Как впечатления?  
– Красота! И даже крутотень! – высказалась первой Алиска. – Я теперь понимаю всё, что Марья рассказывала, и ты потом тоже – как оно, когда твоя сестрёнка выходит замуж!  
– Так что пусть всё будет отлично у вас! – улыбнулась новобрачным её величество. – Жаль, не знала тогда, что королевой стану, а так бы и вам, и Касперу с Милли одновременно сделала бы свадьбу. Но что сделано, то сделано. А с тобой, – подмигнула Янка Киму, – отложенная партия в шахматы. Думай, как обыгрывать меня станешь.  
– Об этом не волнуйся! – улыбнулся тот. – Обыграю!  
Новобрачные только улыбались, крепко держась за руки. Кажется, для них счастья было прямо-таки через край.  
– Ну что ж, – Янка привлекла всеобщее внимание. – Теперь бал!  
Чета Лероев открывала танцы. А Янка вернулась к родным. Королевские особы не танцевали. Только стояли рядом и создавали настрой своим присутствием. И подбадривали взглядами и добрыми улыбками.  
«Вроде, всё отлично получилось, золотко».  
«Очень красиво и замечательно, родная».  
«Потом поговорим ещё, если хочешь, сестрёнка».  
«Как всегда, родная, сколько угодно! Хоть до утра!»  
«Я тебя обожаю! Хоть бы у этой пары всё было хорошо».  
«Обязательно будет, это же ты придумала их познакомить!»  
«Ну да, сестрёнка», – и послала сестрёнке волну нежности.  
Эльза ответила тем же. Она только училась подобному волшебству, зато делала всё от души.  
«Мы вместе станем открывать друг у друга новые магические возможности, милая».  
«Да, Яночка, вечно!»  
Сестрёнки улыбнулись друг другу. За их перемигиваниями с улыбкой наблюдала маман, но тактично не влезала в их беззвучное общение. Она и так испытывала радость и гордость.  
«Жаль, Анны с нами нет».  
«Да, очень жаль…»  
«У них, наверно, своя радость с Кристоффом».  
«Это само собой. Анна очень богата, в смысле, щедро одарена судьбой. Зато у нас есть магия – наконец-то я могу сказать так».  
«Да и мы не бедные, и ты не боишься уже этой магии и не чувствуешь себя одинокой».  
«Благодаря тебе, родная».  
После бала был торжественный ужин, роскошный и праздничный. Все разошлись очень довольные.  
– Я не хотела, чтобы ты себя чувствовала одинокой, родная, – поговорила Янка, когда они с Эльзой уединились в Янкиной комнате.  
– Спасибо, золотце, по-настоящему это смогла только ты. Все остальные… другие, даже Анна. А мама пришла уже позже, и если бы не ты, её бы тоже с нами не было.  
– Я люблю тебя, очень. И всех остальных тоже. Хотя с мамой сперва не очень хорошо получилось…  
– Ну разобрались же потом, забудь, милая…  
– У нас с тобой одинаковая магия, родная моя.  
– От мамы…  
Янка обняла сестрёнку. А та её в ответ.  
– Так что, благодаря ей, мы ближе друг к другу. И ты не оставляла меня, и столько боялась и беспокоилась, – Янка всхлипнула и с благодарностью глянула на сестрёнку.  
– Ну что ты, не надо, не плачь…  
– Просто… я всегда ввязывалась в драку…  
– Но в справедливую…  
– Хотелось защитить вас…  
– Так вот именно.  
– Я уже в порядке, – слабо улыбнулась старшая сестра.  
– И я сделаю всё, чтобы это так и осталось.  
– Я вас люблю всех! А тебя – очень-очень!  
– И я тебя просто словами не передать как!  
– Ты тоже делись, золотко, стану для тебя хорошим психологом и жилеткой! – и поцеловала сестрёнку.  
– Да, моя жизнь теперь безоблачна! За тебя если только переживаю и за всех близких…  
– Я за тебя тоже переживаю, родная.  
– Этого не изменить… Да и не надо.  
– Прости, если что не так с моей стороны было…  
– Да и не было, и быльём поросло…  
– Я позабочусь, чтобы всегда жизнь твоя была безоблачной, родная!  
– А я то же сделаю для тебя! И всё для этого.  
– Этот мир располагает – здесь нет зла уже! И не будет!  
– Да! Благодаря тебе!  
Слов уже не было, одни эмоции. Вместо слов Янка уткнулась в плечо сестрёнке и обняла крепче..  
Они ещё долго просидели, обнявшись, и шептались обо всём. Поговорили и о прошедшем мероприятии. Кажется, всё и правда удалось на высоте.


End file.
